


昊星 重新分割 下

by suroude



Category: RPF - Fandom, 朱星杰 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suroude/pseuds/suroude
Summary: 注意避雷





	昊星 重新分割 下

**Author's Note:**

> 注意避雷

　　“睡了吗？”黄明昊踩在厚厚的天鹅绒地毯上，看着摇篮边的小婴儿。

　　那个孩子张开了五官倒跟自己相似些，只有朱星杰迷迷糊糊的，每次看见自己抱孩子就像防贼似的夺走。

　　“王，”乳母谦卑的语气唤回他的神志，“皇后他，很不好。”

　　乳母迟疑着开口“一直不让皇后哺乳，他涨奶会很辛苦的。”

　　“唔？可是皇后并不跟我说呀？”黄明昊露出一个苦恼的表情，把食指塞进婴儿紧握的拳头里玩。

　　“皇后面子薄，我撞见他偷偷在挤奶的时候他还脸红呢。”乳母会心笑笑，慈爱的看着年轻还不知事的王。

　　黄明昊长长的睫毛垂下，靠近朱星杰的床前，露出害羞的味道“哥哥从来不跟我说，昊昊还以为哥哥不想他呢。”

　　“当然不会了，皇后可是一直在想王的。”乳母心领神会的将摇篮里孩子抱走，弯下腰无声退去。

　　朱星杰窝在毛绒绒的被子里，粉白的手指把枕头揪出褶皱，面上潮红皱着眉睡觉。

　　“有这么热吗？”黄明昊笑着摸上他的脸，意外感觉到身下人还在微微颤抖。

　　“嗯？”

　　黄明昊把被子掀开，动作幅度很小，怕吵醒刚刚睡迷糊的人。朱星杰穿着透明的白色睡衣，挺立的前胸濡湿一片，他裤子半褪，短胖的手指隐密在粉白的腿间。

　　黄明昊悄咪咪跟着躺了进去。朱星杰刚刚生完孩子，孕期天天产奶，结果生下孩子黄明昊又雇了一个乳母。搞得朱星杰苦不堪言，晚上睡觉时乳头都不自觉流出奶液。素了这么久，连他都受不了。

　　朱星杰的乳头涨的像两粒红梅，捏上去鼓鼓涨涨，他被玩弄过了头，黄明昊按上乳晕，他挺挺胸，连乳缝顺从的张开流出奶汁。奶头浸出的奶水将薄薄一层衣服全部打湿，印出红樱桃样的奶头。

　　“唔……”朱星杰哼唧一声，双腿张开蹬直，整个人像猫伸懒腰一样把胸往面前人手里送。

　　“杰哥呀。”黄明昊不自觉把鼻子往后颈伸，舌苔舔上敏感脆弱的腺体。

　　睡梦中的人不自觉开始蹬腿，朱星杰呜呜咽咽的缩紧身子，手指乱抓。

　　黄明昊不受控制的释放了信息素，朱星杰颤抖了一瞬，惊吓的睁大双眼。

　　“杰哥，你醒啦。”

　　后颈的腺体让人毫不犹豫咬破，朱星杰喘息着扭头，把刚刚因为快感产生的泪水蹭到枕头上。

　　“黄明昊？”

　　“你该叫我，老公。”黄明昊舔了舔身下人脖子上的血，朱星杰双腿发软，不受控制的腺体发起热来。

　　被注入信息素的感觉舒服的让人难以置信，朱星杰忍不住蹭了蹭面前人的掌心。

　　“哥哥的脸好舒服。”黄明昊伸手掐掐，趴床上咬住面前人的嘴唇。舌头伸进窄小的口腔戳刺，连喉口都成为性交的场地。

　　“唔……”朱星杰的脸被捏到变形，浑身染上粉色，清亮的眼神开出层层雾气。

　　熟软肥烂的果子一捏就是一手汁水，荡出成熟omega的气息。黄明昊手捏上软滑的腿根，用膝盖顶住，逼迫对方把腿打开，毫不意外听见呜咽的轻喘。泥泞的汁水沾满手指，黄明昊推了一根手指进去按上敏感的肠壁，换来身上人轻轻颤抖。朱星杰又在流奶了，他侧卧着用手臂挡住胸口，缩成小小一团，眼里尤带水汽。

　　朱星杰伸出发着颤的手臂，把黄明昊慢慢拢在怀里。

　　“轻、轻一点。”朱星杰露出僵硬讨好的微笑，眼睛亮晶晶的发光，像只乖软的猫。

　　“哥哥，哥哥”黄明昊故作惊喜的睁大眼，拱了拱身下的人，“我会轻一点的。”

　　“嗯……”朱星杰闭上眼，用手接住眼梢一点泪。

　　黄明昊一口咬住朱星杰下巴上的丁点软肉，掰开他被淫水浸透的腿根，肉棒一寸寸插入那咕叽冒水的洞里。

　　“啊!”朱星杰被顶的轻叫，艳肉一拱一拱的吸着肉棒，黄明昊拿手捏着他充血涨红的乳头，捏出一手奶汁噗叽一挤就是一道水柱。

　　朱星杰还没被干糊涂，一边含含糊糊叫一边脸烧的通红，下半身阴茎被干到立起，他敞开腿，巨大的阴茎把他撞的直往前拱。黄明昊不知足，换了个方向，龟头就对着生殖腔口压的磨人。

　　“不，不!……等等!啊……”朱星杰用手捂住小腹，无助的往后蹭，又被狠狠拉着腰插的哀叫。绵密蚀骨的快感铺天盖地向朱星杰袭来，他发出断断续续的呜咽，又被叼住奶头玩弄。

　　“要破了……呜……会破的”朱星杰口齿不清的哭喘，抬高被架在黄明昊两肩的腿被快感刺激的发软。

　　“那怎么办啊，哥哥以后会不会不能给我生孩子了。”黄明昊好笑的接口，看着身下人美妙又痛苦的表情。

　　宫口被撞到发麻，眼前破碎出斑斓色块，朱星杰看起来可怜极了，红着眼眶泪水和涎水流了满脸，酥麻的快感从尾椎骨爬上脑仁。

　　“不……”朱星杰不住的轻晃，他的胸涨的生疼，眼前黄明昊的脸模模糊糊对他笑，他后穴一阵激烈的收缩夹的黄明昊啪啪啪直打他屁股。短胖的手不由自主一掐奶头，雾着眼发出一声尖叫，稀里哗啦的尿了一床，被他挤出的两柱奶柱喷了黄明昊满脸。

　　“哇……哥哥你……”黄明昊声音稚嫩软糯，做情事都像是乖孩子，他伸舌头舔了舔面颊上的奶汁歪着头对身下人笑。朱星杰拿手捂脸，发出低低的泣音，不敢看黄明昊那张全是奶液的脸。

　　“黄明昊，不做了我们不做了呜……”朱星杰挣扎的往床下跑，刚刚经历过高潮的腿发着软，他撑着胳膊撅着屁股往床边爬，鼻尖还萦绕有他刚刚尿出的淡淡的尿腥味。

　　黄明昊静静的看了他一会，朱星杰还因为刚刚快感，不住颤抖着身体，他紧了紧空荡荡的指尖，面无表情看向爬到床边的人，拖着小腿扯了回来。

　　“Justin？”他还是习惯叫那个名字，每次惊慌失措就会这么喊出来，听起来真像两人的暗号。

　　“是我。”黄明昊大力揉弄起面前嫩白肥软的臀瓣，啪啪打的人双腿乱蹬。

　　“Justin!”朱星杰怕疼，手脚乱挥躲着他打他屁股的手。

　　“还跑不跑了？还跑不跑了？”黄明昊狠狠又打几下，朱星杰呜咽哀叫几声，显然是被打疼了。

　　“呜……不，不打了……”

　　“还做不做？还继续吗？”黄明昊指了指他的肉棒，打的人直落泪。

　　“不……我，”朱星杰扭头瑟缩的看了他一眼，表情委屈，一副被欺负狠了的神情。换来的却是对方深入穴里的手指，麻痒的快感再次涌上四肢百骸，他软着手臂去求饶。

　　“我、我不行了……呜……真的我……”

　　“你是怕被做出发情期吗？”黄明昊色情摸上身下人被淫水浸湿的腿根。

　　朱星杰哭声乍然而至，哀哀的看了他一眼。

　　“你怕什么？你老公在这，还解决不了你发情期？”黄明昊笑眯眯开口，浓烈的Alpha信息素在他的鼻尖猛地爆开，朱星杰心虚的眨眨眼，却被身下难以忍受的瘙痒和眼前一阵阵眩晕刺激的脑袋发晕，他发出细细的喘息，一只手身不由己摸上乳头挤出一地奶水。

　　“哥哥浪费这么多奶水怎么不给我喝啊？”黄明昊委屈的凑上前，咬住面前如提子般大的乳头，深深吃了一口奶。

　　“好甜～”

　　朱星杰在他怀里瑟瑟发抖，发情期快感来势汹汹，后穴已经自觉分泌出淫液，风吹过敏感肉穴都能引起蠕动张合，他只能勉强在黄明昊的手指下维持理智。

　　“唔……”朱星杰喘息一声，信息素太过浓烈，极致煽情的爱抚让他敏感到不住的呜咽躲避，他用最后一点理智喘息恳求，在身上人背后掐出鲜红的指印。

　　黄明昊摇摇头，笑着将肉棒插进他满是水的屁股，朱星杰腿软的要命，浑身上下敏感的摸一下就能高潮尖叫，他难耐的咬上黄明昊肩膀，气息紊乱，眼里满是破碎的情欲：“Justin!唔……，呜呜呜……Justin。”

　　他被干的软塌塌的，只有屁股被人提起来撅着插，肉棒凶狠的顶撞着omega幼软的宫口，平日里冲进生殖腔的一点疼痛全化为发情期的性欲，朱星杰乳头按在床上，把身下床湿淋淋沾上奶味。黄明昊把人翻了个面，肉棒一沉，硕大的龟头挤进细窄娇艳的生殖腔里。

　　“呜呜呜……Justin!……好痛……太大了，不能、不能进去……”朱星杰捂着肚子，胡言乱语求饶，泪水泛滥。

　　“你叫昊哥，叫声昊哥我就放过你。”黄明昊伸手捏上朱星杰的奶头，看见肥软的胸被他捏到扁平，一注奶水就跟着喷出来。

　　“好涨……肚子要破了……”朱星杰失神的喃喃自语，过于猛烈的疯狂刺激持续不断从身体内部传来。

　　肉棒干到深处又拔出，带出一大股淫液又被深深插进去，朱星杰一直没有停下艳丽的哀叫，他声音又软又乖，像是被干服不敢反抗的哭泣，又被逼的只能哭叫。

　　“昊、昊哥……”朱星杰浑身颤抖，双眸失神，抽抽搭搭一遍遍喊这个名字。

　　“哇，哥哥居然肯叫我昊哥。”黄明昊笑眯眯接口，凶狠的操进重重叠叠的软肉。

　　“不!……昊、昊哥呜……”朱星杰无力的昂头看着天花板，脸上满是哭惨的眼泪，他被干的太惨，嘴巴都合不上，黄明昊把人面门掰下，人狎旎拍过他满是不堪媚态的脸庞。

　　发情期最少三天，可他连半天都已经熬不住。朱星杰面色绝望，可身体里越来越烧起的热潮一遍遍冲刷他四肢百骸。他哑着嗓子求饶，黄明昊要吸奶，他便胸部自发向前挺起，甚至会含含糊糊求插。

　　“呜……不是、我不是这样的……”朱星杰眼神划过房间里的镜子，偏见自己因为高潮过分淫荡娇艳的脸庞。他抖着嗓子，崩溃的大哭，腰肢却软成水陷在黄明昊手心里，又被人凶狠一顶，弓出曼妙的弧度。

　　“宝贝最好了，所以宝贝愿意给昊哥搞。”黄明昊黏糊糊撒娇，给面前的人一个下流至极的吻。

　　“肿了……”黄明昊叹息一声，从哭肿的眼抚摸到红肿的唇，手指在被干的松软的穴口抚弄几下，“这里好像也被干肿了。”

　　他终于把花丛中漂亮的精灵完完整整干成只会喊自己名字的所有物。

　　“不是……我不是呜呜呜……”朱星杰不住摇头，不知道在拒绝谁，表情凶狠的像只小动物，“我不要了，你放开我!”

　　占有欲从来不是能说出来的东西，但莫名会从一句话从恶意滋长，层层叠叠把人缠绕。

　　“宝贝啊……”黄明昊把人顶在巨大的落地镜前，镜中干干净净反射出朱星杰被干的满身痕迹，双腿大张的浪荡模样。

　　朱星杰脸色烧红，躲避的撇看脸。黄明昊在背后把自己肉棒捅进去，反射干净的镜面把交合处看的一清二楚，肉棒一插一送带出的大量淫水，镜子中朱星杰意乱情迷的表情和停不下的呻吟，他的胸被做到上下乱晃，奶水都浇在镜子上。

　　“昊哥、昊哥……”朱星杰突然开口叫到。

　　“宝贝怎么啦？宝贝呀。”黄明昊捏在奶头上，镜子上又被喷出的奶水湿淋淋浇了一个镜面。

　　“昊哥……咯咯……”朱星杰被干的傻笑叫他名字，肉道一阵痉挛，一股精液射到镜子上。

　　七天之后，黄明昊连续跪了三天榴莲……

　　

　　  
　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　


End file.
